Problem: Express $0.7412$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.7412$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{7}{10} + \dfrac{4}{100} + \dfrac{1}{1000} + \dfrac{2}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{7412}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $7412$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{7412}{10000}$